Azimilide, (E)-1-[[[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-2-furanyl]methylene]amino]-3-[4-(4-methyl-1-piperazinyl)butyl]-2,4-imidazolidinedione dihydrochloride, is a compound useful to treat cardiac arrhythmias. Azimilide, a novel class III antiarrhythmic agent, blocks both the slowly activating and rapidly activating components of the delayed rectifier potassium current, which distinguishes it from conventional potassium channel blockers such as sotalol and dofetilide, which block only rapidly activating components. Azimilide is being developed to prolong the time to recurrence of atrial fibrillation, atrial flutter, and paroxysmal supraventricular tachycardia in patients with and without structural heart disease.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,462,940 describes the class of compound of 4-oxocyclic ureas, including azimilide, and the pharmaceutically acceptable salts and esters thereof, of the present invention are useful as antiarrhythmic and antifibrillatory agents. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,414,151 and 6,420,568 describe processes for making compounds useful in the treatment of various medical disorders; such uses include but are not limited to uses as antifibrillatory and antiarrhythmic agents. The '151 patent teaches high yield synthetic pathways for making 1,3-disubstituted-4-oxocyclic ureas, particularly Amilizide or salts thereof.
Optimization of the choice of suitable solid state forms to yield useful preparations for the manufacture of a pharmaceutically acceptable composition has not been described. Therefore, there is a need in the art to develop optimized solid state forms of Azimilide, (E)-1-[[[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-2-furanyl]methylene]amino]-3-[4-(4-methyl-1-piperazinyl)butyl]-2,4-imidazolidinedione dihydrochloride.